That's Why I Love You
by Demberway
Summary: So, Marshall x Everest, One-Shots, Romance... Do I have to say more? :D Well yes: Enjoy! :D I accept requests! :D (Please, I'm desperate :c)
1. Chapter 1

Ok, heres the thing. I was writing I was writing The Phone Call Mystery when I just totally blocked. Then I realize that I needed a little break, then some things about Marshall and Everest came out of nowhere to my head, so I decided to publish them. I hope you like them.

* * *

Even if he was a little distracted pup, he knew exactly what he had to do to make her smile.

Actually, there are a lot of things that makes Everest smile, especially when it comes to Marshall.

Sometimes, he brings her favorite flowers, takes her to the roof to have a dinner in the light of the moon, or just when he surprises her with a hug from behind that always ended in a kiss; sometimes even a little more.

But this night was different, it had to be EXTRA-special. Why? Because, please; it was their first anniversary.

It was all planed already; he just had to pick Everest from the mountains so they could go to the perfect place he had found.

"You look very excited, Marshall. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see when we arrive."

After 10 minutes driving through the forest, there they were.

It was a little lake surrounded by trees covered by snow, with a small bridge in the middle, the moon and the stars shined bright illuminating the landscape and reflecting in the water.

"Wow." Everest said looking at the sky.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's wonderful."

"And we are just starting."

They walked by the bridge to stop right in the edge. Before she could say something, Marshall had already held her by her paw, which made her heart beat a little fast.

He started.

"Everest, you know I'm not good in these things, but I'd always tried my best to show you feel that my love for you is real. Every time I see you my heart beats fast, my chest gets warmer and my eyes can't help but get stunned by your beauty. Since the first time we met, the missions with the team, when you said yes when I asked you if you want to go on a date with me and when we became in boyfriend and girlfriend; you were the only thing that I could think. I still don't know how you accepted me as your mate, since I'm the clumsiest pup in the world. I don't think I deserve you, but just I want you to know that… Everest…" At this point, his eyes were wet on tears, so as hers.

"Yes Marshall?"

"I just-… want you to know that…" He was already crying. But he finished.

"I love you."

Just before he could react, she landed her lips in Marshalls and stayed like this for a long time. When they broke up the kiss, she spoke.

"I love you too, Marshall. And I always will love you. I can't think my life without you; you're not clumsy at all, you are the most careful, smart and kind guy and the one I want to spend the rest of the time we have in this world. I love you." They went into an embrace, both crying in each other's shoulder. They broke the hug just to see to each other face to face, with the moon light between them, as she gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen before.

"I love when you do that."

"What?" she said with a curious look.

"Smile."


	2. Chapter 2

More and more ideas, ugh, its been 2 days since my phone broke up and it gave me an idea for this. hope you like it :D

* * *

It was surprising that the snow pup of the PAW Patrol had a puppy cold. She was lucky to have a medical pup as her boyfriend.

"I still don't get it, I mean, you used to live in the South Pole, how could you even get sick?" Marshall said as he took a thermostat off Everest's mouth.

"*achoo**snif* I don't want to talk about it." She said, trying to clear her throat.

"Here you go." He said giving her some medicine and approaching a bowl of water.

"Thanks." Marshall checked the thermostat with a worried face.

"This is worst that I though. If you don't get better we probably should to cancel our dinner-"

"Don't even think about it. I'll get better. Don't worry about that."

It was something they were planning for weeks. Since Marshall was required in more and more missions (most of them rescuing Chickaletta), they got no time to spend together. Of course they hang out more often since they're a couple, but they hadn't a special night a long time ago.

Trying to dissipate the sad moot in the room, Marshall nuzzled her cheek which made Everest smile.

"Well, I guess I can help you with it." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hehe, I guess you can, Dr. Marshall." Just when she was going to kiss him back (but not in the cheek), they heard an annoying noise.

" _Pu…ps t-o the Look…ou-t"_ they barely heard Ryder calling them.

"Is that pup tag still broken?" Everest said covering her ears.

"Yeah, Ryder still doesn't know that I broke it."

"Well, you probably should to go now." She said looking sad.

"Yeah, I guess…" He said walking to the elevator. Everest just sighed looking at the floor, but then she felt warm in her lips. Her face went red when she looked at Marshalls eyes.

"Do you think I was going to go without that kiss?" he said smiling at her. She returned the kiss.

"Come back soon." She said.

"I will." And with that, he ran to the elevator again.

It was already 5 o'clock and been 4 hours since Marshall leaved her in the lookout; Everest was getting worried.

" _He's late."_ She thought. –" _I better call him."_ She pressed her pup tag waiting for an answer.

"Hello? Marshall?" She said, but just heard static. When she finally got an answer, she perked her ears to hear well. But she heard a talk between Ryder and Marshall. Well, barely heard.

" _How- is she…?"_

" _She's pretty… *static* … I better check her…*static* …now-"_

" _For a Border collie… *static* … big deal… make sure she is ok."_

" _Sure… *static* I'll take her to Mr. Porters… *static* closest place here … so she could be comfortable."_

End of the call.

She remained silent for a moment; even if she didn't hear well the call, something was in her mind.

"So you're going to check a _ **pretty**_ _Border collie?!_ You're dead Marshall!"

She didn't care about her sickness and made her way to Mr. Porters to confront her boyfriend. When she arrived, she directly went to the living room where he was.

"Marshall!" Everest shouted when she saw him and a Border collie with green eyes and black and white fur; she also noticed that her paw was covered by some bandages. This made her think for a moment; she calmed down a little when he spoke.

"Everest? What are you doing here?" Marshall asked, not sure of what was going on.

"I was wondering why my _**boyfriend**_ was delaying so long." Everest said making sure that the collie heard her. – "Who's your friend?" Marshall was going to answer, but she stopped him.

"Hi, I'm Michelle. Is nice to meet you…Uhmm…"

"Everest. Marshall's girlfriend." Everest said.

"Right. Well, the PAW Patrol went to rescue me when my paw got stuck in the bushes, but the branches held it strong enough to dislocate it, so Marshall is checking that is not getting worse."

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I hope you get better." Everest said with an almost undetectable sarcasm, but not for Marshall, who was looking at her giggling.

"Thanks." Michelle said with a smile in her face.

"Well, I won't interrupt you more. I have to rest I guess-" But suddenly, she felt something that she felt early in the morning. Warm in her lips and her face getting hot.

" _You look pretty when you're jealous."_ Marshall whispered in her ear.

" _Oh, now "I" look pretty?"_ Everest whispered too, trying to be mad, but she couldn't.

" _As always_." He said, making her giggle.

" _Dumb."_ She said. Marshall took one step back to see her well.

"Looks like you're full recovery." He spoke. Actually, it was right. Everest didn't care about her sickness only for him.

"Hey, still want to go to dinner tomorrow?" He said. She let out a little giggle before spoke.

"Yes, I would love to." She said, hugging him.

"Oww, you look so cute together." Michelle said glancing at them. Marshall didn't care about it, but Everest looked up with an evil grin which made Michelle shake a little for fear. Something was still in Everest's mind.

" _It's on, bitch."_


	3. Chapter 3

Before you say something, this one shots are not in chronological order and don't worry, you'll see Michelle more often, but later. Short one by the way. Enjoy it.

* * *

Even if they weren't dating for so long, they knew that what they had was special. Not only because it was the first romantic relationship they ever had; there was something else. Marshall could feel it; today was the day.

They all were in Jakes cabin for a funny snowy day in the mountains. As always, Rubble was the first in pick his snowboard and slide down the cliff, followed by Skye, Chase and Zuma. Rocky was helping Ryder and Jake to fix his truck from some branches that got stuck in the engine.

But someone's missing.

"Where's Marshall? He's missing all the fun!" Zuma asked.

"He said something about be tired. I guess he just stayed in the cabin for today." Chase supposed. And it was a little logic, since his sleepwalking problem appears more often. Ryder even tried to give him some pills for sleep; but that just made things worse.

"Anyways, race to the bottom of the mountain!"

"You're on!" They all exclaimed.

Even of all these suppositions, that wasn't the reason that Marshall wasn't there. More than that, someone else was missing. Meanwhile, in the cabin…

"Everest?" Marshall whispered trying to call his secret lover.

"I'm here." Everest whispered in his ear. He turned to see her giving a lick in her nose that made her giggle.

"Where will you take me today?" she asked.

"Follow me and you'll see." He said running to the back door of the cabin. She followed him. They passed the cabin, careful that nobody had seen them. Or that's what they thought.

Both ran together through the forest until they arrived to a small mountain totally covered by snow, perfect for some "Belly-bogganing."

"Race you!" Everest said sliding down the mountain.

"Hey, not fair!" Marshall said following her. Just in the end, he lost control and tackled her making both stumble and fall. Marshall fell in his back with Everest over him; this made both blush brightly, but they smiled at each other and that broke up the awkwardness. She suddenly kissed Marshall in the lips; a long, long kiss until she broke it.

"Doesn't seem familiar?" He said making the husky recall that beautiful day.

"Our first kiss…" she whispered. _**(A/N: I'll explain this in another one shot. Please, continue.)**_

–"Why did you bring me here?" she asked knowing that something was different.

"I thought that here was the perfect place for this." He said smiling.

"What?" She said when she got up from him. Marshall stood up in front of her and made a question that Everest will never forget.

"Everest, I know we are dating only for a few weeks and I know that maybe is a little rushed but I have to ask you..." He took a deep breath and continued. Everest's heart was beating faster and faster with every single word he spoke.

"Everest, will you be my girlfriend-?" but suddenly he was tackled by her and ended again with her in the top of him. He felt licks and kisses here and there in all his face.

"YES! YES! YES! Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" Everest shouted still kissing him and ended with a long one. It was all perfect, but then…

"Oww, aren't they cute?" They heard from behind of them as slowly turned their heads to see Chase, Skye, Zuma and Rubble lined up in front of them.

"So Marshall, are you still tired?" Chase said tasting him.

"If you wanted a private place, you should have found another place than the little mountain behind the big one where we play." Rubble said with a grin.

Marshall and Everest were so embarrassed than they forgot than she was still in the top of him.

"So, is it official?" Skye said with a comforting smile. Everest smiled back and turned her head to give a quick kiss to his new boyfriend which made him blush.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ahh!" Marshall woke up with a scream and a scared face, sweat slipped down his head as his heart almost stop right in that moment.

"Damn it."

He wasn't a coward; it's just that storms can scare pups a lot.

"No sleep for me tonight." He said lying down in his bed. Then, another thunder.

"Yikes! Oh please!" He muttered in anger covering his ears. He patted around his bed looking for something, but he didn't find it.

" _Where's my teddy bear?!_ _No, no, no, no, no._ _Where did I leave it?"_ He thought as he stood up still looking for it. Then re remembered. " _The tower!"_ And went out of his pup house.

If something really scared Marshall was the feeling of being alone, that's why he always sleeps with his teddy bear, like it protects him.

The rain was weak, even felt good at first though, but the horrible sound of a clap of thunder was a very different subject for him. Since dogs have very sensitive ears, pups even more, in a rainy night with all those sounds, plus that annoying sensation, it was horrible for him.

Marshall leaved his pup house and almost immediately turned his head to see Everest pup house.

" _I hope you sleep well."_

It's been 5 months since they started their relationship; since that, she stayed in the lookout more often. Not only because of him; actually, even if Jakes Mountain was a pacific place to live, it wasn't always like that. Sometimes, she needed to be in another place with other pups like her. No matter the reason, he was happy that she was there.

Anyways, he entered in the lookout and went to the top to search in the living room.

" _Where did I leave it…?"_ he searched for all the room, passed the big screen and in front of the big window and… Everest?

She was in one of the cushions in front of the big window like she had been staring at the outside before fall asleep.

" _Everest? What is she doing here?"_ He said in his head walking towards her. Even if he wanted to know why she was there, he also knew that she had to rest, so he tried to make no sounds in his research of his little toy, which was right next to one of the pillows in the floor.

" _There you are!"_ he thought as he silently walked to it and grabbed it with his mouth.

But then something made his ears perk and his heart break.

She was crying.

Like an instinctive act, he quickly approached to her.

"Everest! Everest! What's wrong?" he gently tried to calm down his girlfriend. She woke up with a gasp and began to cry again.

"Please, make them stop!" She whispered making him wonder why she was so scared. Then, a thunder strikes the skies.

"Ahh! Please, make them stop!" she cried out loud this time. Marshall lied down close to her to try to calm her again.

"Everest…"

"Marshall…?"

"Please don't cry. I'm here for you. " he said wiping away her tears.

"*snif* I'm so scared…" she whispered trying to stay calm.

"You don't have to be like that anymore. Don't worry; I'll stay here with you for the night." He said. She remained silent for a moment before start to cry again.

"But that's the problem." She said with more tears slipping down her face.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her in confusion.

"What will happen when you are not with me?"

"Everest…"

"I had always felt alone. I don't want to go back to that. But when I am separate with you… I feel… lonely…"

Marshall didn't know how to answer. She was right, they only see each other occasionally, just when they were mature enough, they would be always together but, until then, she had to live in the cabin and he had to live in the lookout. Then he realized it.

It was time to grown up.

"Then you'll have him." He said giving her his teddy bear.

"But Marshall, I can't-"

"I had this bear since I was a little pup; it always made me feel protected and safe. But now you need him more than I do. When you feel lonely, just lay in your bed with him and you'll feel me with you. Just until we don't have to separate from each other anymore. It's a promise." He smiled looking at her eyes. She suddenly kissed him and quickly hugged him.

"I love you." She whispered holding him in an embrace. They went to sleep like this and didn't separate from each other till the next day.

It would be hard at first to not have his toy with him, but he knew it was time; he didn't have to feel lonely anymore. Now he didn't had to be strong only for himself.

Now he had to be strong for her too.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm scared." Everest muttered.

"If we are going to do this, I need all your approval." Marshall gently supported his girlfriend.

"And you have it, it's just that… I've never done this before."

"Believe me, It's not that bad"

"Will it hurt?" she asked with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Maybe."

"*sigh* you know what, let's do this. I trust in you." Everest said with determination.

"Oh right then. You'll feel a little itch at first, but it's normal. Just don't move ok?"

"Ok."

Everest felt something inside of her that made her gasp, but she felt no pain. Before she noticed it, it was out of her.

"We are done here." Marshall calmly said.

"Wait, that's it?" Everest said surprised. He let out a chuckle before speak.

"See? Injections are not that bad." He said taking off his latex gloves.

"Hey, you can't blame me. I thought it was worse, that's all." She said checking the little point that the injection left.

"Ryder says that every pup needs it, to prevent diseases or something."

"You're the medic pup here, I believe you. Anyways, now that we finish all this medic stuff, we have the entire night for us."

"Hehe, well, what do you want to do now?" Everest thought for a moment before answer.

"Actually, there's one thing I want to do."

"Then say it. Anything you want!"

* * *

"Please don't make me do it!" Marshall said with fear in his eyes looking at a poster in the entrance of the cinema.

"Oh please, Marshall! Since people started to talk about it I wanted to watch the movie; I even bought the book!"

"Please, please, please anything but that!" He was starting to sweat a little.

"Ok, now you are over reacting, it's just a movie!" Everest replied.

"We can watch another one. Please let's watch another one!" He suggested desperately.

"Marshall, calm down! Geez. I already bought the tickets." She said showing him the tickets.

"But-but-but…" Everest was getting annoyed, but she didn't want to start a fight; she had to play one of her best cards.

"Hey, do you remember when you said to me "Anything you want"?" If something could make Marshall do something was a promise. He can't break a promise.

"But-but-but-but-but…" Of course, he tried his best to not watch the very suggestive movie. But again, he made a promise.

"Ahh! Fine. I'll do it. But don't tell anyone that I did it."

"Yay!" Everest exclaimed making a little jump. She grabbed him by his collar almost dragging him to the entrance.

"Think about it, you might like it."

" _I hardly think so."_ He said in his head.

* * *

"So… how it was?"

"I… I think that it was a little… I don't know…" Marshall nervously said.

"Just tell me if you liked it."

"I think that in a very strange way, I liked it." Everest glanced at him for a moment before talk.

"Well I loved it! Just a couple of things weren't connected with the book, but still."

"If you say so." Marshall said really not knowing what she meant.

"And… actually, the movie gave me an idea of what to do for the rest of the night" She said slowly approaching to him and gently putting a paw in his shoulder.

"Wow! Ehmm, don't you think it is a little rushed?" Marshall said nervously walking backwards.

"Yeah, maybe it is, but we can practice for it anyways." She said with paused voice and an evil look in her face, like the one that a predator gives to his prey.

"P-practice?"

"Yeah, practice." Her slow walk towards him was rounding him between her and the wall that he just felt in his back.

"E-Everest, what are you going to do with me?" You could see the fear in his face, but this just made her even more interested.

"Oh nothing… "

"I'm scared." He muttered. She approached to him face to face.

"You'll feel a little itch at first, but it's normal."

"Just don't move ok?" she whispered in his ear. Marshall gulped.

"W-will it hurt?"

" _Maybe."_

* * *

 _ **If I screw it up, please let me know it. Most of you might wonder which movie inspirited in a best seller was. I had a lot of fun writing this one. :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you ever seen the stars?" Everest said looking at the sky.

"What you mean?" said a confused Marshall.

"You know. Stars are really beautiful. All those little eyes, shining above us, illuminating a dark night and the moon…"

The team was in a camping trip with Everest and Jake; since the team had a hard week in town, they needed a time with nature.

And of course, some pups were taking advantage of that.

"Mind if I rest with you, my lady?" Chase whispered.

"Sure, my handsome police pup." Skye said nuzzling his chest.

Of course, not all had the same luck.

"Ehmm, R-Rocky?"

"Uh, oh; hi Zuma."

"D-Do you want to play tag with me?" Zuma asked rubbing his paw with the grass.

"Sure!" Rocky said happily. Both ran together to the forest, until…

"Wait for me!" Rubble said from behind running towards them.

" _Damn it, Rubble!"_ Zuma thought.

Even if the boys were taking the first step, there was an exception.

If beautiful night under the stars looking at a wonderful landscape wasn't enough to be perfect, she had the boy she likes right next to her. Of course that made her be nervous; it was a perfect, romantic scene just for them in a quiet night far from the city.

It was time?

"Yeah, stars are awesome." Marshall said still looking up through the skies.

"I know; even kind of… romantic." Everest suggested a little nervous for his answer.

"Ehmm, romantic?"

"Y-Yeah, just look at the pups over there." She said trying to avoid the subject.

"Rubble, go away!" Zuma screamed from behind the woods making them laugh.

"Haha, I guess you're right." He said. Everest only nodded. Marshall took a step closer; she felt…

Panic.

"W-Wait here, please. I'll be right back. Don't move ok?" She said moving backwards in direction to the tents.

"Hehe, sure; I'll wait."

" _He's so patient."_ She thought as she ran to Chase and Skye.

* * *

"Psss. Skye!" Everest whispered.

"Uh? Everest?" Skye raises her head to see Everest behind a tree close to them.

"Can we talk for a second?"

"Sure. Wait here, officer." Skye said to her boyfriend; they nuzzle each other as she ran to Everest.

"What's the problem?"

"Marshall is waiting for me in that hill over there and I don't know what to do." Everest said a little disquiet.

"You know what you have to do; tell him!" Skye suggested.

"That's the problem! I can't do it!"

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course you can!"

"But what if he doesn't-?"

"Everest! Believe me; he has felt the same way for you even before you told me about your crush on him. Look, whatever is going to happen, will happen, now. Just go for it." Skye said with a comforting smile. Everest thought for a moment before answer.

"Uff. Ok. I'll do it." She said with determination in her eyes.

"Great. Now if you excuse me, I have a police officer waiting for me in that tent." Skye said as she ran again to Chase's tent.

"Haha, good luck with that."

Everest ran to the hill where they were before.

"Marshall!" she exclaimed happily, she sat in the edge but get no answer.

"Marshall?" she looked around her but Marshall was out of view, until…

"Everest!" Marshall shouted trying to surprise her, but.

"Aaahhh!" Everest screamed taking a step back that made her loose balance stumble in the edge of the hill. Marshall tried to hold her, but this just made both fell down the hill, rolling down, hitting the grass over and over again before end right next to a couple of trees in the end. She ended in the top of him with her eyes closed.

She felt dizzy at first, but new sensations were developing as she slowly realized in what kind of situation she was.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes: other big blue eyes staring deeply into her. She was stunned and blushing a little, but when she looked down, something made her eyes open widely.

Just for resume, this is a curious way for a first kiss.

Everest couldn't believe it; a moment ago she was nervous that he get closer to her and now they were kissing; she didn't know what to do, but she made a decision.

It was time.

She closed her eyes again and pressed her lips against Marshalls. He felt nervous at first, but slowly accepted it and did the same, pressing his lips too.

After a while, she slowly broke the kiss.

"I have to confess…I wanted this to happen all night actually."

"Really?"

"Y-Yeah…its-" she tried to continue, but was interrupted by a soft, yet passionate kiss.

"Me too."

* * *

 _ **I'll update more often since now I guess. If you have a suggestion or a request, just review or PM. I'll be more than happy to read your ideas :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, this is it. I'll tell Everest." The young Dalmatian said to himself looking at the husky pup in front of him, who was talking with Skye in the other side of the room.

"Show no fear, Marshall. It's just Everest, one of your best friends which you loved since the first time you saw her and the one you want to spend the rest of your life. It's not a big deal." He tried to calm himself, but with no lucky. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"Ok… just do it." He said walking towards her. He finally reaches.

"E-Everest?"

"Uh? Oh, Marshall."

"C-Can I talk to you for a second?" he said still nervous.

"Sure." She said happily as followed him to the cushions next to the big window, where the sunset illuminated the room.

"What's the problem?" She smiled.

"Ok, here's the thing. I…" He gets even more nervous, now even blushing.

"Yes?" she spoke still smiling.

"I want to tell you that I think that you are really beautiful and I kind of like you, and… I was thinking that… we could go out on a date sometime." Marshall now was shaking a little. Everest remained silent for a moment; Marshall would have wish that she remained silent. Instead, she laughed. It was like a giggle at first, but then it grew more and more.

"E-Everest?" He was starting to cry. But the laugh didn't stop; actually, now it sounded more like forced. She kept laughing more and more.

"Ok, a simple no was enough." Marshall replied wiping the tears off his eyes. But that laugh just goes on and on. But then he heard more laughs coming from behind. There, laughing too was…

"E-Everest?!" there was another female husky pup standing behind him with the same obnoxious laugh. The scene turned dark like the night and the laughs just kept going.

"What is going on?!" Marshall shouted looking around, but then…

* * *

"Aaahhh!"

"Marshall?" Everest asked. Marshall was sweating in his pup house with Everest right next to him.

"Oh, sorry Everest, it was a nightmare." Marshall replied a little choppy.

"Oh don't worry Marshall." She said approaching to his lips and planting a kiss. Marshall didn't say anything and closed his eyes to enjoy the moment. But he didn't know that Everest wasn't there anymore.

"I'm here for you." A familiar voice said from the spot where supposed to be Everest. Marshall recognizing the voice; he opened his eyes and saw…

"Ch-Chase?!" Marshall shouted.

"Marshall, what's the problem?" Chase calmly said, slowly moving away from his lips. Marshall started too desperate. But.

* * *

"Aaahhh!"

"Marshall!" Everest said waking him up. There were in the cushions in front of the big window in the tower.

"Is that you, Everest?" Marshall said with his eyes closed and patting Everest's face.

"Yes, I am." Everest said giggling.

"It happened again."

"Who was this time?" She said lying next to him.

"Chase…"

"Oh Marshall, I told you not to drink Rocky's energy drink before bed time."

"I should have listened to you." He said with fallen ears. Everest approached to him and licked his cheek to cheer him up.

"It's ok. *yawn* it's late. We better rest now." She said getting comfy, cuddling his boyfriend. Marshall did the same.

"Good night, Everest."

"Good night, Marshall." They went to sleep. But something was still on his mind.

"Everest?" He whispered.

"Yeah…"

"You wouldn't laugh of me, right?"

"No Marshall. You are my clumsy pup, but I wouldn't laugh of you if it hurts you."

"Thanks." He said relieved.

"Good night." She fell asleep.

Marshall kept thinking before went to sleep.

" _Her clumsy pup… wait, what?_ "


	8. Chapter 8 (Christmas Special)

Christmas arrived to Adventure bay and the members of the PAW Patrol were getting ready. It was the first Christmas with Everest on the team and all the pups were excited for it; but one of the pups was even more excited than the others, even more than Everest.

"The tree is almost done, pups." Ryder commented looking at Rubble and Chase decorating the lower part of the tree. "We just need the lights."

"Here are the lights you asked for, Ryder." He heard from behind; he turned around to see Everest pushing a box with the tree lights.

"Oh, thanks, Everest." He said scratching the top of her head.

"Ruff! Ladder!" Marshall barked from his fire truck as his ladder rose to the top of the tree with an extreme of the lights in his muzzle.

"I got this, Ryder!" Ryder only smiled at the Dalmatian and proceeded to call Zuma.

"How's the turkey, Zuma?"

"It's great, dude!" He answered happily. "My kitchen is a palace; even Rocky is working on the potato salad!"

"Rocky?"

"Don't worry; I have an eye on him." Zuma whispered.

" _Hey! I thought I was doing great."_ Ryder barely heard Rocky.

" _And you are dude!"_ Zuma said as the call ended.

"Alright, everything is almost done." Ryder said switching off his pup pad.

"This is going to be awesome!" Rubble exclaimed.

"The lights are ready." Marshall said descending from his ladder but stumbled in the third step and fell. "Look out!" When he was about to land, Ryder catches him.

"Thanks, Ryder!" Marshall said licking the boy's cheek. Ryder chuckled as he put him back to the ground.

"Ok, pups; the decorations are done, you are free to leave; go prepare for the party." Ryder announced. "But remember to be here at 10 o'clock. Everest, you should tell Jake that."

"He is going to be earlier; he just went for his cake."

"Ok then. Remember; 10 o'clock." Ryder said as entered in the tower.

"Pup Pup Boogie Christmas Edition?" Rubble muttered.

"Oh, you're on!" Chase said racing the English bulldog.

"Wait for me!" Skye yelled running to the tower.

After parking his fire truck, Marshall decided to take a nap before lunch time. His truck transformed to his pup house and Marshall quickly entered and lied on his bed with his head out of it. But his sleep was interrupted by a female voice.

"Marshall?" He heard; he slowly opened his eyes to see somebody sitting in front of him.

"Uh? Oh. Everest." Marshall said raising his view to her. He stood up in front of her with a smile. "What do you need?"

"It's nothing. I just want you to help me with something."

"Oh. What is it?"

"I have to find a gift, for a guy." After hear this, his smile just fade away. "But I don't know what to give him."

"A gift? F-For a guy?"

"Yes, could you help me with it? I really need help with this." Everest begged for help.

"S-Sure… I-I would love to-" Marshall tried to answer, but his lounge lost his breath when she tackled him, making him take a step back, and quickly hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! You're the best, Marshall." Everest exclaimed, still holding him in the embrace. After a couple of seconds, she broke the hug. "Find me in the center in an hour; there's one thing I have to do first." She said running away from the scene; she turned her head once again. "Again, thank you." She said with a grin as she continued her way.

"You're… welcome…"

What would you do if your crush asks you to find a gift for someone else? Well, Marshall just lied again in his bed, feeling terrible.

* * *

"Marshall?" He heard another voice. "Are you ok?" Marshall raised his head and saw Chase in front of him.

"Everest wants me to help her with a Christmas present." Marshall said laying his head in the bed again.

"So? What's the problem?" Chase asked with concern, not knowing the problem.

"She wants my opinion for the present… for a guy!" Marshall spoke now covering his eyes with his paws. Chase looked at him in awe with worriedness in his eyes.

"Ohh… I see."

"What am I going to do?" He stood up "I like her; I mean I really like her, and now she is with someone else, and wants me to help her with his silly Christmas gift!" Marshall explained; his voice sounded desperate and you could see from his eyes that he was crying before.

"Oh buddy..." It's the only thing Chase could say.

"What should I do?"

"Ok Marshall, calm down. Now listen to me." Chase ordered, disposed to help his friend. "You like her don't you?"

"Yes, I do."

"You would do anything for her, right?"

"Of course."

"Then just do it. If she wants you to help her with something that makes her happy, don't you think you should do it?" Chase concluded. It took Marshall a second to decide what to do, but concluded that Chase was right.

"It's going to be hard, but maybe you're right." He finally said "Fine; I'll do it for her."

"That's the Marshall I know. Just be there for her." Chase said happily.

" _Come on, Chase; I have to beat you at least one more time before Christmas Eve!"_ They heard Rubble calling him.

"Ok buddy, I have to go now. See you in the party; good luck."

"Thanks. But wait a second."

"Uh? What?"

"Rubble won against you in Pup Pup-"

"My paw smirks a little, ok?!" Chase shouted as he ran away in direction to the lookout. Marshall laughed.

Marshall made his way to the center where Everest was waiting for him.

"Oh, there you are. Come on, we have until Christmas Eve to get it." Everest said.

"Sure, let's hurry." Marshall said as they both headed to the mall.

* * *

After search in almost 9 different shops, they found the perfect present for the mysterious guy. During this time, Marshall finds out some details of him, like his stature, his attitudes, but nothing about his physical appearance. She even told him about what she had planned for the night.

It's almost time to go back to the lookout; Marshall and Everest walked by the bridge heading back while they were talking.

"Do you think he will like it?" Everest asked starring in concern at the little bag.

"You know him better than I, so…" Marshall commented. She laughed.

"I know, I know. It's just that… I want your opinion."

"Ok. Well, how would you describe him?"

"Oh well; he is like…the cutest guy I had ever met. His smile, his innocent eyes, the way he try his best for everything. I still remember when we met; he looked so worried about me. I think it was like… love at first sight." Everest sighed. "That's why it must be perfect; he means a lot for me."

"I see…" if it would have been possible, Marshall should have been crying inside, but faked a comfort smile seen how much this means for her.

"He is all I wanted for Christmas." She now looked daydreaming, but quickly went back to reality.

"So, what do you think?" She asked. Marshall sighed.

"Well, if he likes you that half part you like him, he is going to love it."

"You really think so?" She sounds excited.

"Are you kidding me? It's a wonderful dinner under the stars in Christmas Eve! Of course he will like it!" Marshall said with the same fake smile. Everest giggled. She went closer to him, supporting her head in his shoulder.

"Thanks, Marshall." Marshall felt her warm fur against him; he blushed.

"Oh, it's nothing." He said in a happy, still fake, mood. She separate from him when the saw closer the lookout. She thought.

" _Oh, believe me; actually it is something."_

After arrive, they went to the back yard where Everest parked her snowplow.

"I'm going to prepare everything, see you in an hour. Ok?"

"Sure."

* * *

An hour has passed and the party is already in, but Marshall didn't want to go out of his pup house; he just kept thinking about Everest.

"Just be there for her Marshall; if she needs you, just be there for her." He thought, totally deep in his thoughts, ignoring the happy mood of Christmas, but then.

"Marshall!" He heard; recognizing the voice, he stood up with a blink.

"Everest?" He said; she was breathless, like she had been running. " What are you doing here? It's almost time; you have to go now-"

"Come with me." She interrupted him. Marshall stared at her, not believing what she just said.

"Wait, what?"

"Just come with me." She ordered again.

"I don't think so; I'm going to be like the third wheel." He was already ears dropped with the idea. Everest rolled her eyes and with a quick move, she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him to the forest.

"Wait, Everest! It hurts!"

"Then run by yourself, silly." She laughed, running away.

"Oh, you're on, husky!" He said in a playful tone as he followed her through the woods. After a while, she stopped.

"Here" She said pointing to a little place surrounded by trees. Marshall raised his view to see a table and chairs; the table had a white blanket and candles on it. Under the table was a little basked where Marshall supposed, was the food. The place was being illuminated by the moon light and the stars shined so bright that night.

" _Lucky guy."_ He thought a little sad.

"Please, sit."

"Are you sure-"

"Just sit." She insisted. Marshall did it. Everest sat in the front chair.

"Ok, here we are." He said; Everest grinned. Marshall gets confused by her attitude, but then he looked around and noticed something. "Where is he?"

"He is not coming." At hear this, Marshalls sensors perked to rage as a thunderbolt.

"What? No! It can't be!" Marshall growled "After all we had to do for his present, that idiot won't show up?!" Everest just giggled seen this.

"Marshall, calm down."

"How I suppose to calm down? You worked so hard for this dinner and the present, for nothing?" He kicked the table with his paw, "I swear, if I find him I'm going to-" He tried to finish, but the laughs coming from Everest shut him up.

"Oh silly." After this, Everest took his paw and said "Marshall, he is already here." As she took something from under the table.

"Everest, there's nobody here, just you and-" He was going to say when he felt her approaching a little box; it was the present, but now red lined with a little letter next to the green bow.

It says: " _To Marshall._ "

"You and… me." Marshall whispered looking at the card, then back to Everest. Lightly smiling at him, she spoke.

"The cutest guy I had ever met; the most careful, kind, smart and loyal. The one who spent the entire day with me, trying to find the perfect present for someone he didn't know, but followed me just because he cares about me." She softly put her paw on his, approaching her face, looking at his eyes being illuminated by the candles fire light.

"With his beautiful eyes, with that innocent look, he means a lot for me; and I think he likes me back, I hope he likes me back; because he is all I wanted for Christmas." They were face to face, starring deeply in each other's eyes, with their noses almost touching; she finally said.

"Marshall, you are all I wanted for Christmas."

Before she could react, Marshall gently grabbed her by her paw, leaned forward and kissed her. She only accepted and did the same. The chill yet soft taste of her felt so good for him; like Christmas in a kiss, even if inside she was on fire.

After a couple of seconds, they heard a noise coming from Marshall's chest; his pup tag.

"Pups, it's almost time, come back-" They heard Ryder say, but was cut off by Everest, who turned off his pup tag.

"You know…we don't have to head back to the lookout yet…" She suggested rubbing her paw against his chest; Marshall smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Marshall."

"Merry Christmas, Everest." They kissed again, but didn't separate this time.

* * *

 _ **Merry Christmas to the PAW Patrol Fan fiction community. I know I'm late but the idea came to me right in Christmas Eve, so… :D**_

 _ **Anyways, see you next time.**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Part 1)

_**Let's start the year with something different; this is a multi-chapters one shot (it sounded much better in my head) I still don't know how many chapter are going to be but maybe will be short ones. Part 1, enjoy!**_

* * *

"Thanks for came with me, Everest."

"Hey, then what are the friends for?"

"But I wouldn't ask you to do this."

"But you did it, and I agreed with it. Let's just enjoy the party."

"I'll try."

Believe me, a bride always wants her wedding to be perfect, even if it means to put her friends in an awkward situation; and this was the case of Michelle.

She'd become a friend of the team for a while, and now that she was getting married, they couldn't say no to her invitation. But there was something special with the politics of the reception: "Only accompanied." Maybe because of the lone wolfs that want to take advantage of the bride's maids or any lonely girl in the party. Or she just wants all in her special day to be happy.

But of course this wasn't the case; we are talking about Marshall, he is not a jerk that takes advantage of the situation; he is too shy for those things. Actually, the girls were the ones that take advantage on him.

That's one of the reasons he hasn't a couple to go to the wedding, but he didn't want to disappoint his friend, so he asked the only girl he knew wouldn't laugh of him for ask it, Everest.

You see, since the PAW Patrol members disbanded the team, they don't gather with frequency. Chase and Skye broke up for second time now but they always get back together, hopefully; Zuma, Rocky and Rubble still hang out as a males crew, hunting the girls around the city, especially Zuma, who also used to date the bride. The rumors says that he once dated Skye and that's the reason she and Chase broke up the first time, but they never talk about the subject; but you can notice some smirks and looks between them when Chase is looking somewhere else.

And of course Marshall; he actually don't see them a lot; just Chase was the closest but still, it wasn't the same. If it wasn't for certain girl he probably wouldn't even had his first girlfriend. She has become his best friend, Everest.

"I like to dress like this for these occasions." She stared at her dress, which was a long light blue silk dress with little sparks here and there. Marshall rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I know, even for your birthday you dressed like that." He replied in his usual funny mood.

Everest took another look to her dress "But it wasn't the-"

"The same dress, I know." He said walking with her through the party.

"Oh yeah? What about that old tux of you?" She replied pointing at his black with a design of a fake shirt under it.

"Girls love this tux, you know that!" He joked; after a short round of laughter, he tried to walk to the chairs in the side of the room, until Everest stopped him. "Oh, come on, you had not change, don't you?"

"What you mean?" asked Marshall; she put a paw on his shoulder and motioned to follow her to the dance floor.

"What I mean? Oh Marshall; silly Marshall." She said laughing. "We've been friends for almost 5 years now, I know how you are and I also know that your definition of a party is being on a corner away from everybody waiting for the party to end."

"Oh please, it is not…" He was about to answer but she quickly looked at him blaming eyes. Marshall flinched, like he was been accused for a crime. "Ok, it's true!"

"You can't lie to me, Marshall." She joked, Marshall huffed. "Let's make something different." She let the music take control of her moves, motioning him to follow her.

Marshall smiled for his friend's behavior. "Ok… But don't expect much from me."


	10. Chapter 9 (Part 2)

_**I forgot to tell you this was an Anthro, before you start to complain on how pups can dance like that. Dog's world, you know, dogs act like humans and nobody complains about it.**_

 _ **Ok, part 2 now. Waaay longer than the last one, here are some important things for the next one so be aware. Also, if you check again, the stories now have tittles, I don't know, I just wanted to do it. Anyways, hope you like this.**_

She conducted him to the center of the dance floor; a nice boogie from the band made it perfect for the guys who like this style. Of course Marshall likes the music, but he has a thing for dance in public; it's way too embarrassing. He was wondering how Everest convinced him to do this; he tried to hide his head seeing that the looks were turning to them.

In the other hand, Everest was so into the music; completely ignoring the glances from everybody, she moves like no tomorrow with a still amazing display. Marshall just blushed and tried to stay away from her. But she won't let him go that easy and soon; she grabbed him by a fold of his tux and made him get close to her as her dance got almost wild.

"We're here to have some fun, Marshall." She said as without stop dancing. "Just let it flow."

"And I was the one who had not changed? You remind me to Chickaletta Polka." He laughed just seeing her moving. She rolled her eyes.

"Ok Mr. I-don't-like-parties, but you know you're just jealous." She smirked. Marshall laughed and soon the song ended. The just married couple gathered in the center as other couples did the same.

"This one's for the happy couple! Hope you like it!" The leader singer of the band announced as they played a waltz. Everest smiled.

"At least this one?" she said, reaching out her paw. "For your best friend?"

Marshall smiled back and took her by her paw, getting closer.

"It's not that bad, isn't it?" Everest said, moving her body with the song.

Marshall found himself enjoying the moment. "Yeah, I think-" He tried to answer, but then a shape showed in the door of the room; the apparition seems blurry, but soon is recognized. " _Oh, dog biscuits."_

"Hide me!" Marshall whimpers, hiding his head behind Everest.

"What? What's wrong?"

He raised his head to see where she was. "Here she comes." He said pointing to the figure behind her.

Everest noticed his sudden change and turned her head to see what scared him. There was a Beagle with big amber eyes turning her head left and right like looking for someone. Everest rolled her eyes; she raised her paw and slapped his forehead. Marshall blinked.

"Hey-" He tried to say but Everest already grabbed him by the fur of his neck.

"Oh dear, you didn't, please tell me you didn't!" She muttered so the girl behind wouldn't hear them. "I told you Melissa was a mess; why in the world would you do such a thing?!"

"It is not my fault! She's obsessed with me!" he said with wide open eyes and a worried look.

"Oh, poor Marshall, who can't keep the girls away from him!" She said, slapping him again. Marshall winced.

"We just dated once; we went to that restaurant on 6th street, she gave me her phone number but I never called her."

"Oh, why?" asked Everest with an obvious sarcasm.

"Because she is freaking boring!" Marshall muttered. "She didn't stop complaining about the food and talking about her love for sanitizers the whole dinner!"

"Can't say I didn't warn you." She replied, turning her head. The girl now known as Melissa kept looking through the people around. Soon, she spotted Marshall and started to walk where they were.

"I think she saw you." Everest smirked; Marshall flinched and looked at Melissa, she smiled. Just as he saw this, he hides again.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" At seen this, she finally felt sorry for him and decided to help. _"Ahh, I love to see him suffer, but he's my friend so…"_

"Ok, don't panic; I have a plan." She said pulling him back with a small smile. "Just follow the story, ok?" she winked an eye.

Marshall cannot count how many times Everest had saved him from an awkward situation, a speech on public, a date, even a dentist visit. It's something between them that not even their closest friends knew about. Like a little something between them they would say.

"Like old times, eh?"

"Indeed." With this, Everest ran out of the scene, leaving Marshall with Melissa, who had just arrived.

"Hi Marshall." She said in a weird happy still demanding tone.

Marshall gulped. "H-Hi Melissa."

"Have you received my messages?" she inquired.

He gulped again. "W-What? No, anything!" he said. She raised an eyebrow with an annoying look. Marshall looked away.

"Well, maybe it's because I've been busy." He finally said. Melissa's eyes opened widely.

"Busy? In what?" She demanded an answer; Marshall was about to say something when they heard a voice from behind.

"Oh there you are, honey!" said a female voice. They turned their heads to see a female husky dog making her way towards them.

Marshall sighed in relief. "Everest! My love; where you've been?" he said with a big smile on his face. Everest nuzzled him, making Melissa look at her with hateful eyes.

"I was talking with Skye; I was giving her the invitation."

"Invitations? Wait, w-who is she?" they both turned their heads to the Beagle, who seems to start to get nervous.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you." Marshall grinned. "Melissa, this is Everest, my fiancée."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Everest said, trying to shake hands with her, but she didn't do anything. "Marshall, who is she?" she asked. Melissa felt like she was about to faint.

"An old friend."

"Very old I think, because you've never told me about her." Said Everest, taking a step close to him. "You know the rules; you can't hide anything from me." She said, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Melissa couldn't handle it anymore. "I-I have to go now." She said, running to the door.

They just could see her running through the people. Marshall couldn't help but feel a little guilty. "You think she'll be ok?"

"It'll take her a month I guess, but she'll get over you." Everest smiled. Marshall smiled back.

"I don't know; this pretty face can't be forgotten that easy." He commented, making both almost laugh themselves to tears.

"You have not changed since we were just pups." She said, putting a paw on his shoulder. Marshall grinned.

"Thanks for cover me."

"It's nothing."

Suddenly, the lights went less bright, as the band played a slow and sweet melody; the couples around went closer, approaching to each other and finally reaching in an embrace, resting their heads on each other's shoulders with a slow move to left and right. Marshall smiled.

"One more dance?" he offered, reaching out his hands. Everest smiled back.

"Sure." She accepted, taking his hands with hers and approaching him, following the room's mood.

She rested her head in his right shoulder, feeling the warm of his fur, smelling his scent, so as he felt the chill of her breath on his neck. It was the first time they were that close to each other; it feels different, it feels great, but also feels kind of awkward, knowing that they had never develop anything but friendship between them.

"Comfy?" He asked still resting his head on her shoulder.

"Sort of." She replied. "You dance quiet well, you know?"

"You too."

"Thanks."

Then, an awkward silence. The moment was getting even weirder with every second they didn't say anything. But they found themselves enjoying it; the embrace went tighter than before, she pressed him against her chest with her arms as he closed his eyes and rested his head.

Finally, Marshall decided to break the silence. "Can I tell you something?"

"I'm all ears." she said.

He sighed. "Chase always thought that we should be together." He said, slowly opening his eyes again.

"Skye told me about it; she thinks that way too." Everest replied, grinning even if he couldn't see her.

"I know after all these years we've been just friends but" He paused for a moment. She waited. "Do you ever think why we never… gave it a try?" He finished a little worry about her answer. Everest only sighed.

"I don't know…" She finally answered. "You know…I've always think that you're a handsome guy." She commented.

"Me too."

"So you agree? You think you're handsome?" Everest giggled, Marshall giggled too. After a long sigh, he continued.

"I'd always think that you're pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes, really pretty."

She just remained silent; for a moment, she felt the air denser, her heart beating faster, and didn't want to separate from him for a while. " _But… we've been just friends. We are just friends…"_

"Even, in certain moment," He continued, broking the silence again. "I thought for a second on… ask you to… go out on a date."

Suddenly, the song ended. They looked at the people all cheering around, but didn't care a lot. Slowly, they broke the embrace, he was about to take off his paws, but she held him by this ones. Marshall blinked; he looked at his paws, then at her paws and slowly raised the view passing by her arm, the beautiful dress, and then deeply to her eyes.

"And why you didn't?" Everest finally said, staring at his blue eyes. Both felt something attracting them to each other, they felt their breath almost connecting but.

"Hey guys! Over here!" They heard from a side. Marshall shook his head, coming back to earth, looking away. Everest did the same.

"R-Rocky? Zuma?" He said, still a little distracted.

"She invited you, Zuma? After all what happened?" Everest inquired, trying to forget what just happened.

"What can I say? Girls can't be mad with me for a while." Zuma grinned; Rocky rolled his eyes as he directed his view to Marshall and Everest. They looked distracted, avoiding any eye contact.

"So you guys came here together?" He inquired.

Marshall blinked. "Y-Yeah… as friends." He said slowly turning to see Everest, she looked back.

"Just friends?"

"Yes, just friends." Everest finally said, trying to smile.

It felt awkward they thought. "Ok… we probably should to go now." Rocky finished, walking away with Zuma, leaving them alone again.

Marshall sighed, looking away. Everest didn't want to make it worse, but she couldn't pretend "that" didn't happen.

She approached to him and gave a small kiss on his cheek. He turned his head and she smiled, he smiled back.

"I'm starving. Let's go for something to eat." She grinned.

"Race to the food table?"

"Oh, you're on!" And with that, they ran away from there.


	11. Chapter 9 (Part 3)

_**I'm just gonna leave this over here and go back to bed since is 2 am in the morning/night/Idk. It took me too long I have to say, but anyway, better late than never, right? Hehe.**_

* * *

The band has just finished the last part of the bride's favorite song as the happy just-married couple walked to the principal table in the center of the scenario next to the band, laughing and greeting with their guests.

"I would like to make a toast!" The best man of the wedding called through the microphone, holding his glass of wine. "For Michelle and Chester!"

Everyone cheered and applauded, and the bride took his new husband from the tie and pulled him against her to kiss him, making them all let out a little "Aww" and cheer more.

Meanwhile, far in the distance of the crowd, in the other side of the room, two friends were seeing the cute scene with different opinions.

"They do make a cute couple; I'm happy for them." Commented Rocky, drinking from his glass of water since for his medical prescription of not to drink alcohol. His friend in the other hand, huffed at the scene seeing how happy there were, occasionally taking short sorbs to his double scotch.

"I only know that she was better with me." Zuma huffed again, rolling his eyes.

"You just dated her twice and never called her again."

"So? I'm still a better option." Said Zuma. Without warning, Rocky raised a paw and slapped the lab right in the head, making him whine. "Sometimes you're an ass, you know that?" he commented.

"Nice way to treat your best friend, dude." Zuma said a bit annoyed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sometimes I ask myself why." He chuckled. "But speaking of friends, where's Rubble?" Both checked around but didn't see him.

"Maybe in the food table, if he hasn't ate it yet." Zuma joked before take another sorb to his drink.

Both headed to the food table in the other side of the party, which was filled with any kind of food you could imagine would be on a wedding, with an English bulldog already devouring all he could from it. Both Zuma and Rocky saw Rubble with a chicken leg on one of his paws and a huge crab's arm in the other.

"Well, at least someone's having fun." Zuma laughed a little, and since his bored mood, he started to look around, trying to spot any chick nearby, but what he saw interested him a bit more than that. "What do we have here?" he said directing his view to the other side of the food table.

Rocky was still laughing at Rubble when Zuma patted his shoulder to make him see too. "Dude, look at those two." He spoke pointing to two of their friends barely looking at each other with shy looks, avoiding any kind of close encounter between them.

"Marshall and Everest?" Rocky said scratching his head in confusion.

"If you saw what I saw, then you know that something's going on between them, right?" Zuma said. "I mean, you noticed the awkwardness, it was pretty obvious."

After a relatively long moment of silence, Rocky said in confusion. "So?"

"So?" Zuma said in total disbelief. "What kind of friends are we if we don't give them a little paw?" He quickly turned to Marshal and Everest with an evil grin.

"After all these years seeing how Chase and Skye tried so many times to do that, I decided to just let them be." Rocky calmly spoke, sipping his water. "Why the sudden interest on what happens between them anyway?" inquired Rocky raising an eyebrow.

At first, Zuma thought on a quick answer, but didn't make much effort on it. "I'm bored!" he finally admitted, now looking down. "Being in one-of-my-ex's wedding is not the fun I'd planned for today. Needless to say that Skye came with Chase, so I'm out of options."

"I don't know, Zuma. They already said that they were just friends. Also, I'm not so in to involve myself in the subject." Said Rocky, paying attention at Marshall's look at Everest, not a look that he's seen before.

"Party pooper." Zuma scoffed, leaving his glass on one of the tables. "Whatever; I'm gonna wait until Skye gets bored of Chase and come running to my arms." He said, already walking to the party again.

"Do what you want, bro." Rocky sighed, walking with him, but before they could take a step, a voice in the distance stopped them.

"Did you say _just friends_?"

When Zuma turned his head, a shiver came down his spine recognizing the girl, patting desperately Rocky's shoulder, who gulped.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

"Hey Rubble! Don't eat all the food, we want some too!" Marshall shouted, lightly laughing with Everest glancing at the table, looking for something to eat.

"That dog has an abysm by stomach." She joked, when she found a plate with some little pieces of bread with a green topping. "At least we can eat … whatever this is."

"…"

"Dare you!"

"Dare you!"

Both looked again to the green of the food and gulped some times. Sighing, both took one of them.

"At the same time?" Marshall suggested, already wondering about the taste.

"Deal." Everest answered. "1, 2 …"

"3!"

In an instant, both shouted their eyes and put it on their mouths, expecting the worst from the taste. Much for their surprise, it was delicious.

"Pretty tasty." She commented, tasting the soft and sweet taste. Marshall chuckled seeing her, when he noticed something on one side of her mouth.

"Wait, you have something there." He said, pointing to her lips.

"Where?"

"Uh, here…"

Gently, he approached his paw and used it to remove the remaining food when without notice it, his paw was now softly touching her right cheek, making Everest blush like the cherries on the cake.

The moment was only interrupted by someone running, almost kicking them. When they turned the view, they saw that it was Zuma, who quickly approached to them, looking like he just saw a ghost.

"Sorry, dude! I'm really sorry!" he quickly shouted before run away.

"You probably should to run now." They saw Rocky saying to Marshall. "Wait Zuma!"

Both were leaved with puzzled faces. "What's going on with those two?"

"I don't know- Oh boy…" That's when Marshall saw who was behind them.

With a sly grin on her face, Melissa slowly walked directly looking to Marshall, who instantly started to sweat like in a sauna. There was something weird on her smile, more confident than before, but not something Everest couldn't take care of.

"Don't worry, I'll get her." She calmed him down as walked to intercept Melissa.

She faked the most assertive tone on her voice and directed to her. "Hi Melissa, in what can we-"

"Oh, shut up." She quickly responded and walked passing her, completely ignoring the confused, but now even angry Everest.

"You can't run from this Marshall." Melissa now directed to Marshall in a demanding tone.

Trying to keep the cool, he tried to continue. "Understand Melissa, I'm with someone now-"

"Oh, stop pretending!" She shouted. "Your friends already told me the truth. You two are just friends and that entire fiancé act is false." She finished, now getting attention from the people around.

"What are you saying-?" Everest intervened, as Melissa turned around.

"This is between me and Marshall, no thirds." She gave her an angry look, receiving another one from Everest.

Marshall was already sweating cold for the embarrassment, already feeling defeated and disposing to end with this.

"Look, if we said all what we said, was because-"

"You are not going to take me out of this, you bitch!" Everest yelled towards the inpatient girl, making Marshall get even more nervous and even confused.

"Everest, what are you-"

"Marshall is with me now! Not with you! What you don't get by that?!" She said, walking toward Marshall and taking his paw; but Melissa didn't flinch.

"You're a great actress, but that sexy guy and his friend told me everything." She spoke, getting close to them. "Looks like something's going on in that little head of you. Or I have to say… heart?"

Marshall's mind couldn't process all that confusing information, even more when he saw the confusion on her friend's eyes. When Everest didn't do anything, Melissa directed to Marshall again.

"Now if you excuse me-"

"I don't know what they said to you, but I only know that you're bothering me and _my_ boyfriend." Everest quickly interrupted her, trying to still go on with the story. "Let me tell you something, sist; get away from him, _he's mine_." She finished with an intimidating look, but Melissa didn't show fear even in the sightless; instead, she showed a smile to strike back.

"Prove it." She said, totally confident on herself.

Everest got confused at first, but quickly understood what she meant.

"Go ahead, prove it. Like a normal couple, I'm pretty sure you two have kissed, even more if there's a wedding coming. So there's nothing to worry about, right sist?" Melissa approaches to her ear slyly. "Unless you don't want to risk years of friendship just because of a game..." and slowly walks a step back.

Everest stood frost in her spot looking at Marshall; she didn't know what to do, or even think, because part of her, very deep on her thoughts, she wanted to do it, but another part was afraid, afraid of rejection, afraid of how he would feel, afraid of loose his best friend just because this girl was pushing them to do it.

When Everest lowered her head in defeat, Melissa grinned.

"See? Just a stupid game-"

Before anyone could react, not even Everest, Marshall swiftly took her by her arm, pulled her against him and pressed his lips against her, leaving in shock at the public staring at the scene, petrifying Melissa for the embarrassment that didn't exposed anything but the fact that she's a stalker. But she wasn't the most stunned for this.

Everest felt like she was going to faint right there, or even thought she was already dead and was being carried by the soft touch of an angel, feeling his warm lips pushing hardly against her. When she finally realized that she was alive, and saw that the angel was none other than her best friend for years. Much for her own surprise, she didn't want to break the moment; instead, she closed her eyes and pushed lightly her lips, wanting this moment to never end.

Every single second of the kiss was perfect for her, even when he broke the kiss; she still had this wonderful sensation and even felt like she was going to die for real.

Marshall took her paws, gasped one last time for air, and stared directly to her eyes.

"Everest, you are the love of my life; I don't want to be with anyone else if it's not with you. No matter what anyone says, never forget that… I love you."

It would've been so beautiful hearing those words from him in other situation, but she didn't care, she just wanted to reply the only thing she had in her heart in that moment.

"I-I love you too."

Unable to take it anymore, Melissa run out of the scene, already sobbing as her silhouette dissipated far in the distance of the crowd without being noticed.

After seeing that she was gone, Marshall let Everest go with a weak chuckle. "Well… at least she leaved us alone, right?" Marshall grinned slightly turning his head.

But the only thing he saw was a look of shock and confusion in her wide opened eyes, not moving even the sightless bit. Slowly, tears began to fill them, not leaving her trance and now even shaking.

"Everest?!" He said, now confused but more than all, worried. He tried to hold her, trying to calm her down.

"I-I…." was the only thing she mumbled before look into Marshall's eyes and out of nowhere, run away from him.

"Everest! Wait!" He shouted, running behind her out of the party.


	12. Chapter 9 (Part 4)

"Everest!"

Marshall ran through the people gathered in the party trying to find Everest, looking in every corner of the room.

"Everest! Where are you?!" He shouted desperately, but got no answer. Everest was nowhere.

After Melissa accused them front of everyone in the party, and after Marshall shut her up doing something he didn't think he could do, Everest ran away from him for no apparent reason. Even if he tried to follow her, he just lost her for a second to not find her anymore.

" _Where are you, Everest…?"_ He thought, taking a look to the room. She wasn't in the dance floor, nor in the food table, or even with the bride.

While he was searching in the party, almost in the entrance, he saw two of his friends talking. Well, more like arguing than talking.

"We shouldn't have told Melissa all that." Zuma said, looking in shame at the empty glass on his paw as Rocky, on the other side, glared at him and rolled his eyes.

"I told you I didn't want to involve myself in it. Why you never listen?" Rocky said angrily.

"We couldn't do anything, that girl is scary!" Zuma whined, lowering his head again. "I wonder what happened after we told her…"

Rocky was about to say something when a voice stopped him.

"Zuma! Rocky!"

Both shivered hearing Marshall's voice calling them, expecting from him to be angry after what they did. After gulping, they slowly turned their heads with a nervous smile to face him.

"H-Hey Marshall." Both said nervously. Marshall stopped in front of them, but got confused by their looks, but quickly got rid of that on his mind.

"D-Dude, we are really sorry about-"

"Have you seen Everest?!" Marshall almost shouted, turning his head to the left and right, still searching for her. Both looked with confused faces to each other, then again to Marshall.

"Everest? Wasn't she with you?" Rocky inquired, making Marshall paralyze for a second, not knowing how to answer.

"Well, she was, but she ran away after I-… well…" Marshall's face flushed recalling what he did. "After I…"

"After you what?"

"…kissed her."

Soon, their expressions changes from confused to jaw-dropped. "Y-You what?!" Both cried out loud in total shock, making some people turn around, but they didn't care. "When?! How?! Then why'd she ran away?!" Rocky kept asking.

"Are you two a couple now?" Zuma inquired a little excited about two of his friends finally together.

Even if Marshall was willing to answer those questions, he knew he had something to do now. "I'll explain you other day, now I have to find her." He said in a serious and worried tone; both calmed down seeing him act like this.

While Rocky and Zuma was trying to remind if they've seen something, one of them finally did it.

"I got it!" Zuma exclaimed, making Marshall immediately stare at him. "I've just seen a couple of minutes ago someone running outside with a light blue dress, like the one Everest was wearing. Maybe it was her." He said.

"Did you see where she was going?"

"Follow the rocks path; she was heading in direction to a wooden bridge." He continued, pointing to the door.

"Oh, thanks guys! You're the best!" Marshall shouted already running in direction to the principal door. Zuma and Rocky stood thinking for a moment.

"Huh, after all these years, right?" Rocky started.

"Yeah, it was about time." Zuma continued a little disquiet, so as Rocky before.

"…"

"Now what?"

* * *

He can't remember how fast he ran that day. Marshall overextended himself to find her, to know why she ran away from him, but most of all, for other reason.

Reaching the entrance and looking outside, he could notice how time flies really fast; it was at night already. He didn't make a big deal about it though; he just followed the rocks path to the bridge that is supposed to be in the end.

Ten minutes has passed; Marshall was exhausted, but he didn't care; he just kept running, running and thinking. A thousand things passed by his mind in that moment, some of them were there a long time ago, and other ones had just appeared. But all of those thoughts were shouted out when he finally spotted a silhouette.

There, in the wooden bridge with a paw in the railing, Everest, lost in her thoughts, contemplated the moon and the stars. Under her, a calmed river reflecting the bright from above waved softly as the sounds of the night filled the scene.

Marshall stood frost for a moment, staring at Everest, staring at the light blue dress sparkling with the light of the moon, staring at her eyes, wanting to see them closer, wanting to know in what she was thinking.

Slowly, he walked by the bridge, being already noticed by her.

"Everest…" He first said, getting closer to her. Everest didn't seem surprised, she just sighed hearing his voice.

"I just …needed to clear my mind, that's all." She whispered, not turning her head to face him. Marshall positioned next to her, to stare at the night together.

"I thought … you wanted me to do it." He whispered back, a little nervous for her answer.

Everest paused for a couple of seconds before say something. "Of course I wanted you to do it, but-" she revealed. Marshall's eyes filled up with light hearing her say that, but just continued listening. She sighed again. "It's just confusing."

"Sorry… I didn't mean to make you feel like this." He apologized, lowering his head, directing his view to the moon reflected on the river, making him raise his view to the real moon. After a moment of silence, he continued.

"Everest, I want to ask you something." He said, still looking up to the sky. She didn't respond, but he asked anyway.

"What do you feel for me?"

She didn't answer for an entire minute; he was getting worried if he had screwed things up, but soon, he heard her answer. "I… I think I'm in love with you…"

Marshall's heart skipped a beat, he couldn't help but start smiling and form tears on his eyes. "W-Why you didn't-?"

"Because I was afraid…" She immediately answered. His former smile was shouted out seeing her starting to shake. "Yes, I was afraid of losing you." He quickly embraced her, pressing her against his chest, letting her take out everything. Everest cleaned her face on his chest and hugged him from his waist, feeling him kissing the top of her head and caressing her.

"I need you in my life, Marshall. In any way, as my friend, as anything, but I need you!" she exclaimed, "I thought that if I confessed and you didn't feel the same, I would lose you forever."

She let go a little and started to separate from him, but not enough to break the embrace.

"I don't want to lose you; I-I need you by my side. I really need you." After this, she slowly raised her view to look at him in the eyes. "I-I love you." She finished, now waiting from him to say something. His answer was a weak chuckle.

"No…"

Just as quick he said this; Everest felt one of his paws on her muzzle, directing her face to him. He slowly approached to his lips, not breaking the eye contact. "I would've never leaved your side. And I will stay with you, but as something more than your friend…" He quickly held her paws and continued looking her at the eyes.

"Everest… you are the love of my life; I don't want to be with anyone else if it's not you…"

Soon, she could feel his breath on her, a warm blow on her face, just inches close to each other's lips.

"No matter what anyone says, never forget that…" he smiled.

" I love you."

As soon he said this, she closed her eyes and swiftly leaned forward to finally reach his lips, to finally touch him, to finally love him. Their lips danced together with the rhythm of their hearts, wrapping each other with their arms as the night covered everything, with only the light of the moon to illuminate them.

For her, that angel came back for her, and he will stay with her this time.

The thought of separate, of break the connection, never passed by their heads, but yet, they need to breathe in some point.

Breathing heavily, both smiled at each other, losing themselves in their mirrored eyes, completely lost in each other. Breaking the embrace; both held their paws and continued staring to the other.

"Let's go back to the party." She finally said. Marshall looked at her confused, and this made her giggle a little. "You owe me one more dance." She explained, giving a little peck on his cheek.

"Maybe two." He chuckled, slowly caressing her cheek, making her grin shyly. Once he got lost on her eyes, she took the chance.

"Race ya!" She shouted, playfully pushing him back and running in direction to the party. Marshall couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, not fair!" He shouted back, running behind her.

* * *

 **A/N: Concluded! This was meant to be a two-shot, but anyway, that went well I think :P Tell me how I did it in the reviews :D**

 **With this four-shot finished, I'll start to work on 5 one-shots: innocent romance, sad story, suggestive scenes, one AU and so much more!**

 **I've just found the song "Everytime we touch". I'm just saying it b/c I've been looking for this song for like 2 months XD My life's complete now :')**

 **That's all for now, see you soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 10

Ryder and the pups gathered in front of the big screen behind the elevator for their classic Cinema Night at the Lookout like every first Saturday night of every month.

Rocky had already the pop-corn for everyone, Skye and Rubble were arguing about if they were going to watch Pride & Prejudice for the third time, or the new Suicide Squad movie for the first time. Both options were terrible. The other pups, along with Everest, were already approaching to their respective beanbags, taking one bag of pop-corn and sitting.

Ryder was struggling with Skye and Rubble because of the movie, while Chase and Zuma rested on their bags, betting for which movie they were going to watch. Rocky was already wondering if they were going to watch a movie anyway, before noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Marshall?"

For some reason, it wasn't the fun Marshall had in mind for the night. He has been always a calm pup; funny, clumsy sometimes, but when it comes to relax, a movie wasn't the first thing to pop in his head. Ryder knew this and just let him be. But also, he needed some time alone to think about some issues that needed his attention, and the best way to do this, is going to the top of the Lookout and watch the stars illuminating the night sky.

A little shiny star remind him to his sister, who was with his parents far from Adventure Bay, but he has not seem them in a long time. His work in the city wasn't something easy to deal with. Sometimes he wishes to have enough time to visit his family for a least a couple of days.

He looked at other star surrounded by other big ones, which brought some things to his mind. Not a long time ago, a misunderstanding with the other pups leaded him to run away to the woods, which putted him in a big depression. Even after the team found him, explained what really happened and showed him all their affection, the event left a scar on Marshall, his self-esteem fell to he floor to a point of feeling useless for the team, something that he hasn't told anyone yet. He managed to get over it, but he almost completely lost the confidence on himself.

What came with that lost of confidence was a total different subject. He looked a two bright stars close to the moon, and couldn't help but smile.

It wasn't a secret for the other male pups that Marshall had a crush on certain snow/mountain rescue pup, not even for Ryder. Only Skye was the only one on the Lookout who didn't know about this, just in case she could blabber something to this pup. But no matter how many times his friends had told him to declare his feelings, he never did. His lacking of confidence was not helping at all, sometimes he even hides himself from Everest when they're on missions together with a silly excuse.

So, call his family the next day, check. Try to open himself with his teammates, check. Declare his love for the pup he liked since the very first day and the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with...

 _That can wait..._ He thought, resting his head on the bag.

"Counting stars?" A voice came from behind, one that he immediately recognized, which made his blood freeze.

"Everest." He turned his head. "I-I thought you were with the other watching the movie." Everest appeared in the elevator with a little slime on her face.

"Yeah, I was. But I felt sleepy all of a sudden, so I just came up here for a nap." She said, slowly approaching to where he was. "Mind if I rest here for a second...?"

"S-Sure, why not?" He nervously replied, pointing to the beanbag next to the one he was using, but she approached this one closer to him. She carefully lied down on the bag close to Marshall. Too close. She rested her head on her front paws as she watched the stars with him. Marshall was already considering to use one of his classic silly excuses. Which one this time? The call of the nature in form of yellowish liquid? Fake a call from Ryder? Or maybe-

"So, how long have you been hiding your crush on me?"

None of them.

"W-W-Wha-What?!" Now Marshall choices changed to: Fake a heart attack or having a heart attack for real. The second one was winning.

She smiled kindly. "It wasn't hard to guess. But answer me, how long?" she inquired. A thousand questions appeared on his mind, the most important: How? Did she realized by herself? Did the other pups told her? It wasn't time to look for answers, she was waiting for one. After struggling with his mind, he just gave up.

"5 months..." mumbled Marshall, looking down.

This made her eyes twinkle in surprise. "I... joined the team 5 months ago." she commented.

"Since the very first day." he confessed, turning his head for a second to see her expression, this was only a smile, but he quickly looked down again.

"What do you like the most of me?" She continued. Marshall tilted his head looking at her. Everest found this kind of funny.

"Easy. Your eyes." He finally smiled.

"What about them?"

"Have you ever looked yourself in a mirror? They're wonderful!" He commented, quickly starting to blush again, which made her giggle.

Despite this, he continued. "Your smile, it's just perfect, your little ears, your voice, your eyes-"

"You already mentioned my eyes." She interrupted him.

"I had to. I could be starring at them all day long and never get bored." he said. Now Everest was the one who blushed.

"That's very sweet from you." She smiled.

"Thank you."

Marshall asked himself the entire conversation why she was asking these questions, was she just playing with him? The other pups told her to do this? Or...

It passed just a few seconds of silence before Marshall broke it. "It's pretty late. Jake must be waiting for you in the cabin." He looked shyly at her.

"You want me to go already?"

Red alert in Marshall's mind. "No! No, I mean-"

"I'm kidding, silly." She laughed. "And no, I told Jake that I was going to stay here for the night."

"You're staying here in the Lookout?" he asked. A series of possible options appeared on his mind again.

She chuckled. "Yup. You want to know why I came here in the first place? And no, it wasn't for the movie." She asked, Marshall only nodded with fear.

"There were some rumors saying that the pup I like, likes me back." She softly replied, leaving Marshall with wide open eyes. She got the closest and kissed his cheek, turning the Dalmatian from withe with black spots to red with black spots.

"Y-You mean..." An overjoyed Marshall stuttered, wagging his tail like no tomorrow.

She giggled. "It's really nice up here in the tower, and I never noticed how cozy your fur is." She mentioned, snuggling with him and resting her head in his fur. "Mind if I rest here ... for the night?"

The response was quick nods with a goofy smile, cooing at the feeling of her warm fur against his.

Even after she fell asleep, Marshall couldn't stop shouting in his head.

 _She likes me! She likes me! She likes me!_

* * *

 _ **Something you want to say? Don't forget to leave your review ;) If it's the first time you read this story and you liked it, don't forget to leave a fav and follow to know when a new chapter comes up :D**_


	14. Chapter 11

**Remake - AU of Chapter 4 - Just a bit different though :D**

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Marshall woke up with a scream and a scared face, sweat slipped down his head and his heart almost stopped right there.

"Damn it."

He wasn't a coward; it's just that storms can scare pups a lot.

"No sleep for me tonight." He said lying down in his bed, trying to close his eyes and get some sleep. Then, another thunder.

"Yikes! Oh please!" He muttered in anger covering his ears with his pillow. He patted around his bed looking for something, but he didn't find it.

"Where's my- _?! No, no, no, no, no. Where did I leave it?"_ He thought as he stood up, constantly turning his head to the left and right, but he couldn't find the object. Then he remembered. " _The tower!"_ And went out of his pup house.

If something really scared Marshall was the feeling of being alone. He can handle a normal night in his pup house now, but when he first started to use it, he couldn't sleep and always ended up on Ryder's room, asking him if he could sleep with him. Until one day when Ryder returned with a teddy bear for him. He told the young Dalmatian that the bear was going to protect him and would be with him always he feels alone. Since that day, Marshall hadn't slept without his teddy bear, specially on a stormy night.

The rain was weak, even felt good at first he thought, but the horrible sound of a clap of thunder was a very different subject for him. Since dogs have very sensitive ears, pups even more, in a rainy night with all those sounds, plus that annoying sensation, it was horrible for him.

While walking to the tower, he asked himself how the other pups could be sleeping so peacefully on a night like this one. He passed by Zuma's, Skye's and ... Everest's pup house.

Everest was invited by Skye to spend the night with them. After asking Jake if she could, she drove to Adventure Bay as fast as she could. After she arrived, all the pups played on the yard for like an hour. Then, the rain started to fall. Ryder called them to continue playing inside as they did it. They picked up some toys; Marshall's teddy bear included, and went to play inside until they got tired. One by one, all the pups walked to their respective pup houses, with them, Marshall, who didn't notice his missing toy.

The tower's doors opened and he walked in. After looking on the beanbags next to the screen behind the elevator, he decided to search on the top of the tower.

He entered on the elevator and this went to the top. " _Where did I leave it...?"_ he searched in every corner of the room, passing by big screen and in front of the big window and... Everest?

The husky pup was sleeping in one of the cushions in front of the big window, like she had been staring at the outside before falling asleep.

" _Everest? What is she doing here?"_ He said in his head walking towards her. He was sure that he saw her going to her pup house after they finished playing. But even if he wanted to know why she was there, he also knew that she had to rest, so he tried to make no sounds on his search of his little toy, which curiously, was right next to one of the pillows on the floor.

" _There you are!"_ he thought as he silently walked to it and grabbed it with his teeth.

But then something made his ears perk. It was Everest.

She was crying.

Like an instinctive act, he quickly rushed to her.

"Everest! What's wrong?" he gently tried to wake her up. She woke up with a loud gasp and began to cry again.

"Please, make them stop..." She whispered making him wonder why she was so scared. Then, a thunder strikes the skies.

"Aaahhh! Please, make them stop!" she cried out loud this time. Marshall quickly held her in his arms*.

"Everest..." he whispered, shaking her a little with his paws.

She slowly started to react. "M-Marshall...?" She whispered back.

"What happened? I thought you were on your pup house just as the others." He asked in a low tone, wiping away the tears from her eyes.

She couldn't help but blush a little, feeling him touching her cheeks." I-I couldn't sleep well." she muttered, trying to stay calm as she sat next to him, still cleaning her eyes. "I really don't like storms, you know?"

"Yeah, I know the feeling..." He said, sitting next to her as well, both staring at the dark outside. Neither of them said anything for a few minutes, just continued staring at the dark clouds and the rain.

"Sooo..." She started again, making little circles on the bag with her paw. "What were you doing up here so late at night?"

"I couldn't sleep either. I came here looking for- ... something... to help me to sleep." He explained nervously.

"Something to sleep? What is it?" She inquired.

Marshall was unsure of telling her, but he was trying to cheer her up, so... "Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise."

"I..." He gulped "I came for my... teddy bear..." He moved his paw to let her see it. For a moment, she couldn't get her eyes off the little toy. After a couple of seconds, she let out a quick and low chuckle.

"Hey, you promised." Marshall protested raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's not that." She responded. "I think it's kind of cute you still have it." She grinned innocently.

"...Right." He huffed. Then, another awkward silence.

After another minute, the expression on her face changed sightly. A few seconds late, she let out a sigh and spoke. "Have you ever felt lonely?"

This question made Marshall instantly turn his head, quite surprised by it.

"Like, in a night like this, feel like you don't have anyone by your side... like you're totally alone?" She continued, still looking down.

"Sometimes, yeah..." He said, already feeling a little sad. "And...and you?"

"Most of the time, actually." She revealed. "There are times when I wake up in the middle of the night crying. Then I run to Jake's room and ask him if I can sleep with him." She stopped, now shedding some tears.

Marshall notice this. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok..." She cleaned her eyes. "That's the reason why I was curious about your bear. It's like your way to disperse loneliness, right?"

He looks at the bear behind his paw. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"I think we do something in common after all." Everest smiled. "Well, at least you found a way..." But then, that smile faded away.

Marshall looked down for a moment. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. Or that's what he thought, before placing his eyes on his toy... Well, he wanted to move on anyway.

"What if I give you my way?" He spoke, moving his paw at a side, letting her see his bear.

She immediately knew what he tried to say. "W-What? No, no, no, he's yours, Marshall. I can't just take it and-"

"Please, take it. I insist." He placed a paw on one of hers, while with the other, he approached the bear to her. "Who knows? Maybe you need it more than I do." He grinned and stood up.

She was unsure of accept it, but Marshall was not giving up on it. After it, she just extended her paw. "T-Thank you..." She received it on her arm*as she felt that it was still warm, and it had a perceptible scent that made her feel protected, in some kind of way. She hugged it tightly with both of her arms, resting her head in the beanbag. Just there, she noticed that scent to be... Marshall's scent.

Marshall could only smile at his good deed, but still, he was already wondering if he was going to sleep that night, now that he doesn't have his bear with him. With a sigh and a smile, he turned to the elevator again. "Good night, Ever-"

"Wait!"

Marshall immediately turned his head; Everest looked at a side with a light blush on her face and spoke. "W-Would you mind ... staying here with me?"

He couldn't hide his surprise as his face turned totally red in the blink of an eye. "W-Wha...?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth.

The light blush on her turned to a fire truck-red face. She cleared her voice and explained. "I-I mean, the bear will help me to sleep, but maybe I'll need more company for the first night." She nervously said, trying to avoid any eye contact. "Also, you couldn't sleep because of the storm either, right?" she shyly finally looked at him.

"T-That's true." Marshall stuttered, slowly walking towards her again as she moved to the left side of the bag, leaving a space for him to lay down. Everest hugged lightly the teddy bear and cuddled with it as he got comfortable by her side. "Thank you, Everest."

"Hey, thanks to you." She exclaimed, showing him the teddy bear. Both slowly closed their eyes to finally have some rest.

 _Good night ... Marshall._

* * *

It was kind of surprising for the other pups and Ryder to find them sleeping so close to each other the next morning. They just woke up with the sound of their leader clearing his throat, not before calling the rest of the pups and make them line up in front of them to stare at the cute scene. They can still remember how red they were when they opened their eyes and saw each other nose to nose, just inches close of each other.

After a quick moment of laughs when they jumped off the bag blushing like mad, a round for some obvious questions for them and mumbling between the pups, everyone went to eat breakfast at the kitchen. After they finished, Everest announced that she was going back to the mountain.

All the pups gathered on the front yard to say goodbye, but one of them was missing. Before anyone could ask, Marshall appeared on the door of the tower with his ex-teddy bear on his teeth. Immediately, Everest rushed to him and thanked him with a little peck on his cheek, making his face paint in a deep red like his helmet. Both took it to her truck; with a last goodbye to the toy, Marshall disposed to jump off the truck, but before he could do this, Everest stopped him and hugged him, making him blush again, but it didn't take long for him to return the hug, gaining "Awws" from the rest of the team.

After he jumped off the snowplow, Everest waved her paw saying goodbye and thanks to all the pups and Ryder before hit the gas and drive away to Jake's Mountain.

* * *

That night was just as the last one, rain and thunders covered the night sky again. Actually, this one was worse than the last night; but this time, Marshall didn't wake up until the next morning. When he did wake up, he felt like someone was next to him, but when he turned his head, no one was there. That feeling of company has been there since he drifted off to sleep, and when he woke up and felt it again, it remind him to one specific pup.

Before going out for breakfast, he rested his head on the bed, decided to think a bit more about that pup.

Little he know that she was doing the same.

* * *

 _ **Something you want to say? Don't forget to leave a review. If it's the first time you read this story and you liked it, don't forget to fav and follow, to know when a new chapter is posted :D**_


	15. Chapter 12

_**Fluff, pretty random, maybe too much :)**_

* * *

"Thanks again for inviting me to parachute, pups." said Everest, her mind wondering why the city hall looked like a doll's house from the hot air ballon. For being hr first time parachuting, she was taking the heights pretty well.

"You have to try it, it's awesome!" exclaimed Rubble, who was getting ready his gear to jump when Ryder gives the sign. Right next to him, Rocky and Chase were giving a last check to the bags while Skye and Zuma were chatting about something in a corner. In the oposite corner though, Marshall was sitting, shaking a little.

Everest looked at him a bit worried. "Yeah, don't let Marshall get close to the edge, he's afraid of heights." Ryder warned, verifying some things on his pup pad. They didn't notice that the spotted pup was hearing them.

"I wouldn't blame him, it's pretty high up here, even I am a little scared."

"You'll be fine, I pretty sure-"

But their conversation got interrupet at the sight of a Dalmatian pup jumping from the edge with a parachute bag attached to his back. Everyone panicked and rushed to see said pup in freefall. When the pups were already picturing a nice funeral for Marshall, but not with open casket for obvios reasons, the sight of the red parachute opening made their souls return to their bodies.

Ryder got his pup pad right away and called him. "Marshall! What were you thinking?!" the leader asked, exasperated.

" _... I needed fresh air?_ " his pup sheepishly answered with a chuckle.

Everest approached to the pup pad. "Marshall, that was amazing!"

 _"Thanks Everest."_ He smiled. " _Uh Ryder, how do I get down faster?"_

"You can't."

 _"Oh."_ he gulped.

* * *

"Careful guys, bears can get really mad if you bother their sleep." Jake adviced, looking from behind a rock along with Chase, Everest, Ryder and Marshall.

"But my pup tag fell right in the entrance, how are we going to take it back?" Everest asked, looking at the empty spot on her neck. The grisly bear let out a loud snore, his head resting in his front paws, and exactly a feet a way, the pup tag.

"I guess someone could sneak in and get it, but it's a risk." Ryder frowned, not really sure of his suggestion.

Everest looked at him and then again to the tag resting inches close to the huge 7 inches claws of the mammal.

She decided with a sigh. "Well, if there's no other option, I'll-"

"Look! Marshall is crawling towards the bear!" Chase exclaimed in a whisper with his paw pointing to the Dalmatian pup making his way to the animal he fears the most.

Everyone looked in shock at him, specially Ryder. "Marshall! What are you doing?!" He said in a sofocated scream, said question did not got any answer.

A few metters from the bear you could see Marshall trying to control his shaking body as he tried to concentrate on the tag and not on the huge bear with claws and fangs that could easily turn him into a pup skewer. With one last gulp, he extended his paw and pulled the tag closer, so he could grab it with his teeth and sprint back to his friends.

Still behind the rock, he was greeted by his friends claping and cheering in silence. He smiled proudly with the tag still in his muzzle.

Just when he was about to give Everest the tag, he got tackled with a hug that made him spill the tag, which feel beneath him.

"You did it, Marshall! Thanks!" She thanked still holding him in the embrace, as Marshall thought a way to hide his flustered face.

* * *

"Wow, who would have thought skunks really like bayberries?" Zuma scratched the top of his head as he, Ryder, Jake, Chase, Everest, Rocky and Marshall watched concerned at a bunch of bushes surrounding a single one that had bayberries. The problem was that when their skunk friend guided to the fruits, other 4 skunks gathered around the bush. Now they can't get any closer if they don't want to get sprayed.

"But we looked everywhere, Ryder. That bush has the only berries in the entire bay." Chase pointed out, gulping at the smell that his sesitive nose caught.

"Aww, I really wanted that bayberry pie, but I don't want to get skunked again." Everest sighed, looking down and thinking about the posibilities. Ryder placed a hand on her head.

"Don't worry, Everest. Let's think how we can get them without scare the sku-"

Rocky gasped. "Look! Marshall is heading to the bush!" He shouted, pointing with his paw.

Ryder facepalmed. "For God's sake, Marshall! You're allergic to skunks!" As he and the others looked in awe, the young leader preparing his phone to call Mr. Porter for a deliver of 6 cans of tomato juice to get rid of the smell.

Marshall dodged two of the skunks and quietly sneaked to grab the cluster with his teeth. Suddenly, his nose started to twitch, and was about to sneez, but he managed to run as fas as he could, holding his breathe and making it to where his team was.

"Amazing Marshall!" Rocky and Chase greetened, along with Jake and a smiley Ryder, who kept his phone on his pocket.

"Yay! Bayberries! Thanks Marshall." Everest quick hugged Marshall and proceded to smell the precious fruit.

He smiled. "You're * _achoo*_ welcome."

* * *

"It's karaoke night pups!" Chase exclaimed as the other pups gathered in front of the big screen behind the elevator. Rubble had already his Luke Star glasses, Zuma in the DJ's, Rocky finishing getting ready the stage as Skye showed Everest the list of songs for the night. That until the Husky pup noticed Marshall sitting alone in one of the beanbags in the dark.

She motioned Skye to come with her as they walked to where he was. "Are you going to sing tonight, Marshall?" She asked, grining warmly.

Marshall's face showed a dim red. "I-I'm not sure." he nervously replied, not making eye contact. Everest raised an eyebrow in confusion and turned to Skye.

"Why is Marshall acting like that?"

"He doesn't like to sing in public, even though he has an amazing voice." said Skye.

"Really?" replied Everest, quite impressed, gaining an affirmative nod from the Cockapoo.

She walked towards the flustered Dalmatian with an idea on her head. "Can you do me a favor, Marshall?"

"Uh, sure Everest." said Marshall, more calm than before.

The Husky smiled. "Would you please sing with me in a duet?"

His shock didn't go unnoticed. "S-Sing? With you?" He asked, a little red on his cheeks.

"Yeah, you know, it's my first karaoke night, I'm a bit nervous, and I've been told that you're a very good siinger." Everest titled her head to a side, making her look totally cute.

Marshall lowered his head, now smiling sheepishly. "I-I'm not that good."

"Please, I would really appreciate it." She finished, showing him a big smile and big blue puppy eyes.

Marshall was hypnotized, he looked at the ground and then back to her with a shy grin. "O-Ok! Don't worry, I'll sing with you."

"Yay! Thanks Marshall." Everest exclaimed, jumping forward and hugging him. When he was about to return the hug, she leaned forward and gave him a little peck on the nose. Everest noticed that the grip was weakening and before she could say something, Marshall was stunned on the floor, blabering "Everest" again and again with a goofy smile. Everest blushed.

"Ups...?"

* * *

 _ **Something you want to say? Don't forget to leave a review ;) If it's the first time you read this story and you liked it, don't forget to fav and follow, to know when a new chapter is posted :D**_


	16. Chapter 13

**_Oh look, this story still exist._**

 ** _In my defense, I'm out of practice, so this might be a little off :/_**

* * *

Everest was kind of two different kind of pups in one.

Hard risk missions at extreme circumstances were a piece of cake for the mountain rescue pup. She can adjust herself for any kind of rescues, from rescuing monkeys from a giant hungry snake, trail lost snowboarders during a snowstorm, to transport animals to a different location because of an active volcano about to erupt. The ideal of a rescue pup.

Saving those in need was the second favorite thing in the world for Everest, taking care of a ski resort with her best human friend, Jake, made of her life in Adventure Bay a dream come true, and even more with her favorite thing in the world, her friends.

One of them, especially.

Maybe because of something in his eyes, something his smile, his kindness and loyalty, or his passion for his job, she didn't know. The only thing she knew was that Marshall was making her loose her mind.

Despite being incredibly clumsy sometimes, Everest found him to be really sweet and big hearted. If she was going to say when she started liking him, it would be the day when Ryder gave her the pup tag that hangs from her neck right now. After the meeting around the fireplace that lasted until 11 pm, pretty late for little pups, the team was invited to spend the night at Jake's Chalet, and once there, all almost immediately went to sleep, except for her. A pup next to her noticed that she couldn't sleep either, and invited her for a night walk, to which she couldn't deny.

It was the same pup that attended her and offered get more marshmallows in the meeting, but she couldn't remember his name. They talked for hours that night, about everything, the deepest things about each other and even the silliest before finally decided to go to sleep. She didn't dare to ask what his name was until they reached the entrance of the cabin, and still it was a little embarrassing. The other pup just laughed quietly before answering: "I'm Marshall."

Days, weeks, months passed and Everest noticed how this close encounter with the Dalmatian pup actually transformed the first impression she had of him and turned it to something more special, . Marshall started to grow closer to her to the point of calling each other best friends, something that made a little jealous their former best friends. Of course, Chase was Marshall's best friend in all aspects of their lives. Since Ryder adopted Marshall when he already had Chase with him, they considered each other as best friends, and even brothers at some point. There was no single aspect of Chase's life that the Dalmatian didn't know about him, from his favorite food to his not-so-best hidden secret, his crush on another member of the team. Which leads us to Everest and Skye.

Skye always wanted another female in to live with them in the Lookout, and even though Everest lived with Jake in the mountains, she was still happy of not being anymore the only girl around. Even if their friendship didn't grew through years of connivance like Chase and Marshall, they trusted in each other just as much, or even more, that them. This fact was confirmed one day when Skye called the Husky pup to talk in he pup house, the day that Everest learned a truth she almost couldn't handle.

It started like any other casual talk, Skye asking something random about the day and then both would head to her pup house or the tower if any of the guys was around. Her attitude wasn't usual though, she seemed quite anxious, she was smiling all the time and there was a special twinkling in her eyes. Something was different on her, good different, but Everest couldn't guess why. Well, she did have some suppositions. She heard from Marshall a couple of times that Skye usually watches him and Chase when they do... anything. It wasn't like the usual 'What are you guys doing?' she just watches them for long periods of times without saying a word.

Maybe she was finally going to give Chase a chance to ask her out. Of course everyone knew that Skye knew about Chase's crush on her, thinking otherwise meant you were blind or you were Chase, but any of them actually knew if she liked him back. Maybe, just maybe, Skye may have find herself liking Chase. Or not.

Once inside the pup house and sure that no one was hearing, Skye told her everything. She told her everything. She told her how she fell in love with Marshall the first time she saw him, how she never felt anything for Chase or any other pup, even knowing that he had a crush on her for a long time. How she dreams at night of how it would be to be with him, holding him, kissing him, loving him. Skye told her every single detail of how much she loves Marshall and Everest could just listen, listen how her best friend is in love with the pup she loves.

The way back home was filled with raindrops in her fur, she didn't eat anything, she didn't tell anything to Jake, she just went to her bed, and then, she cried.

A part of her she thought she left in the South Pole came back for her, that feeling of emptiness. Year ago, when she lived with her parents in the South Pole, Everest lived like a normal mountain pup, thing that changed during a snow storm that ended her father's life and left her mother injured. Days after the incident, without the proper attention, she passed away in front of her only daughter. Everest couldn't do anything to save her parents, and that was mortifying her, even today, but she managed to get over it.

But now this was different, she found in Jake and the team the family she lost back then and become a successful rescue pup. But still, with Skye's revelation, that feeling came back all of a sudden. If Marshall liked Skye back, that would break her heart, and it was depressing her. But she couldn't admit her feelings for him now that she knows that her best friend loves him too, she would hate her for the rest of her life, and she didn't want to loose a part of her family, not again.

In that moment, she promised herself that she would never get between them if Marshall loved Skye too. If she could make him happy, then so be it, but Everest would remain silent about her own feelings and take them to the grave. But what if he doesn't? Did Everest had a chance then? And how to know?

Exactly two weeks passed and the conversation was still fresh on her mind, so as her decision. She usually goes to the tower to spend as much time as she could with Marshall. She did noticed Skye staring at him all the time, just like Marshall told her, and Chase looking at Skye like daydreaming. It was kind of sad too see him doing this, and she was a bit upset with Skye for not telling him that she was not interested, instead of letting him suffer for her. They played the entire day and Ryder invited Everest to stay for the night.

It was night time, Everest was staring at the sky from her pup house after everyone went to sleep. It was a calm weather, no clouds, soft wind, a gorgeous full moon with shiny stars and only the sounds of the forest. That last though got disturbed by the sound of yawning of a pup who also happened to be unable to sleep. The Dalmatian pup said hi as he walked towards his friend, Everest saluted back, quite nervous for his presence. They talked as they usually do, some random things about missions, jokes here and there, all under the night sky. That until a comment from him changed the entire conversation.

Everest's eyes widened immediately when he heard the words coming from his mouth. "I think Skye likes me."

The way he said it was odd, but she expected it. Chase was his best friend after all, and knowing that the one his friend is in love with likes him instead of said friend wasn't something to take easy. Some obvious questions from her gave her the information she needed to understand. Apparently, Marshall realized that Skye didn't like watching him and Chase playing, but to see him in particular. He noticed it when Chase went for some water after a soccer game, Skye was resting somewhere near a tree, watching him stretching in the grass, probably thinking that he wouldn't notice it. This happened several times in different occasions. There was only one question left, but Everest wasn't sure of ask it.

She knew that he would answer any question she could formulate, he trusted in her to that level, but still, it was very personal. If he liked Skye, then she would be devastated, but she wouldn't reveal her feelings. But if he didn't like Skye back, that didn't mean he liked her. But maybe she had a chance.

Eventually, Everest gained the courage to ask him. Marshall looked quite surprised at a question like that, but didn't complain. His answer was a cold 'no'. His explanation, Skye was like his little sister, he would protect her even with his life if necessary, but he didn't see her with those eyes. But what really caught her attention was the other reason. He said he liked someone else.

"Y-You do?" Everest shivered, not knowing how to feel about it.

"Yes, I do." Marshall got on his feets, standing in front of her with a smile. "But I don't know if she likes me back..." He mumbled, looking away.

His expression changed again, it looked like he was sad about something. Everest slowly moved her paw to his to comfort him. "Marshall I-"

He quickly placed a paw on the right side of her muzzle.

He kissed her.

The shock of his move made her push him apart with her paw, just enough to look straight at his eyes. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, her eyes lightened at the sight of his blue mirrored pools reflecting the moon light. The chill yet soft taste of his lips sent electricity through her entire body. He kissed her in the lips, for real, it wasn't a dream.

 _Finally..._

She took him by the fur of his neck and pushed him against her. The passion flowed through them, as he wrapped her with his paws and she held him closer and tighter and soon, they were making out like no tomorrow.

His soft lips pushing hardly against her made her forget about everything and everyone, his touch made her shiver, his look after every break apart was the only thing that made her want to stop for a moment, seen him loving her, as much as she loves him.

* * *

The day light from outside hit Everest's eyes, making them slowly try to open while she tired to stretch her body, but she couldn't move. Still sleepy, she turned her view to the right, only to see the reason why she couldn't move. Right beside her, a Dalmatian pup was holding her with his paws wrapping her waist. The feeling of his slow breathing in her neck and their bodies gently touching in the embrace was sending shivers through her entire body while her memory was clearing out.

Instantly, the memories of the last night hit her head. From the moment they were just chatting after watching a movie with the other pups, to the very first kiss before she forced him into his pup house for a long night together. The way their lips connected for the first time, the way their bodies danced together, the one in the top of the other, fighting for the control, the way he touched her fur, every single moan, every single time they called each other's name, everything.

Everest touched her lips, licking them, recalling how she finally made hers the one she loves.

No matter how many times Everest thought about the problem, it always ended in the same way. Skye would never talk to her again. She will hate her for what she has just done, but for some reason, that was not affecting her.

"Morning, beauty." Marshall softly whispered in her ear, giving it little nibbles. "How did you sleep?"

Only then, she finally realized it, she was with the pup she loved and she was the one he wanted with him. She wrapped herself in his arms, making him feel her soft fur as she turned to give him a quick kiss on the lips as an answer, and both their eyes meet with loving looks.

He has chosen her, and she has chosen him.


	17. Chapter 14

**_Rushing a one shot b/c I had absolutely anything else to do._**

* * *

Winter had just started, the snow was falling softly all over Adventure Bay and the surroundings, which included Jake's Mountain. It was an excellent day for snow camping and it was not going to be wasted for neither the snowboarder or his Husky pup. Everest and Jake packed everything they needed and ran into the woods, and let's not forget about Marshall, who is behind them with his own bag, freezing.

"Come on! Before our tails freeze!" shouted the mountain pup full of joy, turning every now and then to verify that her boyfriend didn't end up buried in snow, again.

"B-Before?" shivered the Dalmatian, his tail starting to feel like a Popsicle.

Marshall would say yes to anything Everest could ask him, and that is why she was feeling guilty for inviting him to this camping trip knowing that he didn't take well this freezing cold, but she also really wanted to spend more time with him. She wanted to share more things with him, like the things she likes to do, activities like this for example. Turning to see him again, she thought that this was not working, maybe he wouldn't enjoy this as much as her, maybe he felt pressured to accept, which was worrying her a lot.

Once in the camping zone and with the tents set, Marshall helped Jake to set the campfire and Everest pushed a trunk for everyone to sit. With the wood burning and the sun hiding behind the mountains, they gathered in front of the fire to toast marshmallows before going to sleep. Jake leaved for some minutes to collect more wood for the night and both pups were left alone.

Everest looked at her shivering boyfriend next to her. "Sorry you're not having a great time." she apologized, getting closer to warm him up.

"Y-Y-You're k-kidding? I c-couldn't ask for anything else! I have you, the fire pit, my blanket..." Marshall spoke, already with a blanket wrapping him. "I know what you're thinking. Yeah sure, I'm kind of a city pup, and maybe I would rather be in a warmer weather..."

So it was true, he wasn't enjoying it as much as her. Everest looked down when Marshall got closer and rested his head in her shoulder, holding one of her paws from under the blanket. "But, my girlfriend was coming. And I wouldn't let her come alone to the woods without her favorite Dalmatian pup to make her company." He whispered in her ear, and licked her cheek after it.

"Well, you are my favorite pup." she said, closing her eyes with him, cooing at the feeling of his fur against hers. "Thank you..."

* * *

"And... done!" said Marshall once he finished covering in red painting his girlfriend's nose. Everest opened her eyes and looked into the big mirror in the fire pup's house, where she saw herself with the Dalmatian smiling brightly at his masterpiece.

"Remember me why I let you do this?" she smiled oddly at the painting in her face. Two red circles in the cheeks and a red nose. She was starting to wonder if he knew that he was not painting skin, but her fur. Her _white_ fur. This little costume contest in the Lookout was _so_ not worth it.

"Because you love me?" he responded, resting for a second his head in her shoulder. "You're gonna be the cutest reindeer Santa could ever ask for. Yes you will!" he kissed her cheek before leaving to get something from a box.

"Now, for the final touch..."

Next thing she knew, she was wearing reindeer antlers. "Again, why do I let you do this?" she chuckled. Marshall would pay for this, soon or late. More soon than late. "Hey, have you ever imagined yourself with red spots?"

Before the fire pup could answer she tackled him to the floor and started tickling him with her nose. The bottle of painting on the floor got dropped in the process and it made a mess with Marshall's white fur, and even more with Everest's when he started to fight back. Now both their furs were stained in red like an oil painting. "Wait! The painting is fresh!" he said between giggles.

When battle ended, both looked around and on themselves. Katie would have a rough day giving them a shower.

"You know you'll have to clean this later, right?" said Marshall, gazing at the Husky with the red nose and a broken antler.

"Later." She stated, getting closer. "But now..." and both sealed the moment with a kiss.

* * *

An entire hour. An entire hour has passed since Ryder and Chase arrived from a mission without Marshall during a snowstorm. Like in any other winter storm in Adventure Bay it was not safe to drive in the highway in the outsides of the city. Two drivers loose control of their vehicles and collided with one another, not causing too much damage, but taking them off the road and burying them in snow. Chase got the cars free with his winch while Marshall checked on a sprained ankle and elbow, nothing to worry about.

What made it extra hard was tons of snow falling from the sky when they were in their way back. Ryder and the pups could hardly see each other, but with luck and the GPS installed in the trucks they made it to the Lookout. When they made it back home, they noticed that Marshall was not with them. If everyone had their GPS's working, then where's Marshall?, thought Ryder. He was afraid that the signal of his fire truck would have gotten interfered with the storm, like it was happening with his own pup pad now when he tried to see his location.

Still in front of the door, Everest waited for her boyfriend to return. Fifteen more minutes has passed, nothing has changed.

 _Please, come back safe._ thought Everest, resting her body on the floor.

"There!" she heard Zuma say, and soon everyone in the room cheered with him. The lights of a truck parking in front was the signal they were waiting for. The principal doors opened and showed a Dalmatian pup in red vests, with his cap with some fresh white powder in it.

"S-Sorry, took a w-wrong turn." he stuttered, quickly being assisted by his friends. Everest approached and took off his cap, licking his cheek.

"Don't ever worry me like this again." she stated, snuggling with Marshall in front of everyone.

Both could finally smile at the end.


End file.
